Kitsune Love
by Black Spell
Summary: What happens when Kurama finds his lost love? Someone he thoguth was dead. Find out inside. R&R and be nice
1. Prologue

Kitsune Love

Black Spell: Hey. I'm so happy right now, but don't ask

Kuwabara:Why are you so happy right now?

Black Spell: I TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK!

Kurama: Kuwabara, I suggest you run

Kuwabara:why

Hiei: you know what she can do to you.

Black Spell: I'll kill him later. R&R and BE NICE.

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho, but I do own my own characters.

Prologue

She ran through the forest heading for the sound of a battle. Once she got there she saw her lord losing. She was madly in love with him so she ran to him to help.

"Lord Kurama!" she shouted.

"What are you doing here Ivy?"

"I couldn't bear not to be by your side"

He didn't answer at this statement.

"Go back to Kuronue and the others."

"No. I'm going to stay right here by your side," she started, "Besides, you are injured and will need the help."

Once moe he didn't say a word. The enemy was moving in closer and closer every second.

"Lord Kurama, there is something that you must know"

"What is it?"

"I acutally came here because I love you."(A/N: sappy ain't it)

He looked at her in surprise. The enemy now only ten feet away was making so much noise that she could barely hear what he said.

"I also love you."

He held her close as a spear went through their hearts. Both thrust their souls into human bodies, niether knew that the other was alive.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Black Spell: sooo how was it.

Yusuke: you didn't tell what the girl was. We all know that Kurama was a kitsune.

Black Spell: She is a rare type of kitsune. Part priestess and part kitsune so she has many abilities.

Kuwabara: what is it with you and abilities.

Black Spell: My cousin dares me to all the time. Sometimes even blackmails me.

All:.......

Black Spell:What?!?

All:.......

Black Spell: Nevermind. well anyhow Review or else I send Kuwabara after you!


	2. Sweet Memories

Kitsune Love

Black Spell: Wow, one of my first stories and already some reviews

Kuwabara:So

Black Spell: It was posted just a few days ago you baka!

All, but Kuwabara and Hiei:laugh

Yusuke: That was good

Kurama:Yes it was.

Black Spell: >wraps Kuwabara up with a shadow vine now you can't run.

**Review Responses:**

**Kohari**: yeah sorry it's short, but I was running out of time. I promise to make the others longer.

**sakurasango**: Thanks! Like I told my friends, writing on here will possibly help me in the future! Like I said above I promise to try to make the other chapters longer.

All:>sweatdrop 

Black Spell: On with the story!

Chapter 1: Sweet Memories

Victoria woke up late on Saturday and looked around._ Why do I always have that damn dream_, she thought,_ That dream of my past before I became human?_

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She didn't want to, but she knew that she had to. She had to find Yoko. She slowly got up from the bed and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and accepted her look. She had denim jeans on and a black shirt that had a rose on the front. _Yoko would love this shirt_, she thought.

She calmly walked out the door and headed toward the park. Once she found a bench, she sat down. Suddenly she saw a group of boys and a few girls among them. She recognized three from her school.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Keiko!" she called.

They looked over and when they saw her they smiled. They ran over fast with the others trailing behind.

"Hey Victoria, what are you doing here?"Keiko asked.

She didn't answer. She was looking straight at a boy with long red hair and emerald eyes.

"Earth to Victoria!" Yusuke yelled.

Finally she payed attention and they introduced the others quickly.

Kurama looked at her more closely. All of a sudden Yoko burst into his thoughts.

_You know she looks just like Ivy_.

_Yes, I know Yoko, you keep telling me about her_

That shut him up real quick. Kurama laughed mentally. She did look like Ivy so much that he almost believed that it _was_ her. She walked off leaving her friends. Kurama followed her with his eyes._Maybe she is Ivy_, he thought.

A few minutes later she walked back.

"Kurama,"She started,"You look just like someone I once knew."

With that said she walked off._ He looks so much like Yoko_,she thought.

_>Yeah he does. His scent is like Yoko's too _

_>Shut the hell up Ivy _

The inner voice didn't answer. Victoria knew that she had the upper hand on this one._Perhaps someday, I will see him again_, she thought,_ Boy will he be surprised_.

Once she got home, she decided to go somewhere else for a change, but where she couldn't decide. Finally, she went to the library. Finding nothing there she left.

On the way back she ran into the others again.

"Hey Ivy!" Yusuke called, "Wait for us!"

She sighed and stopped. Everyone was there._Damn, why did everyone have to come_, she thought stubbornly

"Why did you leave all of a sudden?" asked Kuwabara

"I have to find someone. He is special to me and I haven't seen him for years."

"What's his name and we might be able to help you."

"No. You wouldn't understand anyhow."

For once Kuwabara was speechless. A few minutes later they all heard a ringing sound.

"Yusuke, I think your ass is ringing." She said trying not to laugh.

Yusuke pulled out his compact and she started laughing.

"Yusuke, you and the others get here now. Oh and bring Victoria with you" Koenma told him.

Yusuke yelled at him, but then stopped defeated. Victoria started laughing again. She knew it was Koenma, but she was going to act surprised and Koenma knew it.

"Come on Vic. Let's go."

"Go where?" She asked innocently.

No one answered. Finally they set out to Spirit World and Victoria and laughing mentally.

_>What are you laughing about Vic? _ asked Ivy

_>Koenma wants these idiots to bring me to him. _

_>really, once we get there let me mess with him please _

_>no, I will. In a way you will, but not fully _

She told Ivy the plan and they both laughed. They both knew that this was going to be good.

Soon they were in Spirit World and Victoria was trying hard to looked freaked, but it was hard.They entered and once they got to Koenma she was no where to be found.

"Well, where is she Yusuke?"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly, a shadow leapt out at koenma and he screamed like the baby that he is.

"What the fuck!?!?"

Victoria laughed. Not only did she scare him, but she also scared the others.

"Why did you run off Vic?" asked Yusuke

"She ran off to scare me. She needs to stop doing that."

"I didn't ask you pacifier breath!"

"It's true Yusuke, I've known him for over five-hundred years."

They all looked at her with surprise. She laughed again. Then she noticed Kurama looking directly at her._Could that really be her_,thought Kurama,_ she said five-hundred years and to this day Ivy would be over five-hundred._

&&&&&&&7

Black Spell: That's all for today.

Yusuke:What?!?! It was getting to the good part.

Black Spell:Oh well

Botan:When are you going to have them reveal themselves?

Black Spell: Possibly in chapter 5 or somewhere around there

Botan:Yay >jumps for joy 

All:QUIT BEING SO HYPER!!!

Botan:……

Black Spell: oh well R&R bye!


	3. New Mission and a Journey

Kitsune Love

Black Spell:I'm back!

Hiei:So?

Black Spell:Don't make me wrap you up too

Hiei:...

**Review Responses:**

**sakurasango**:you can keep the shirt

Victoria:Yeah, I have plenty of them…… AHHHHH, PINK!**Runs away**

Black Spell:I forgot to say that she never wears pink.

All: **Sweatdrop**

Black Spell:R&R

Key:

**_Bold Italics_**attacks  
_Italic underline_saracasm, flash backs (not all of it), to end chapter, and time change  
(..)random comment or to tell someone's name  
(A/N:…)author note  
**bold** action EX: "**giggle** this is fun!" or **O.O  
**/ …../ communication between Ivy and Vic or Yoko and Kurama

Disclaimer:I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters no matter how much I want to.

Chapter 2:New Mission

"So, why did you bring us here?" asked Victoria

"I have a new mission for them and _you _will join them."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me"

The gang looked at both of them. Victoria was just about to kill him when Kurama stopped her. He shook his head.

"I need you to go into the mountains and into the Miko's Cave." Koenma explained.

"Why?" asked Kuwabara (stupid)

"There lies a sword."

"The Sword of Angels" Victoria said.

"Yes, it belonged to the kitsune Ivy who was said to be part miko." Botan explained

"Yes, her true love was Yoko. You all have heard of him I suppose."

All eyes flickered to Kurama. All except Victoria's that is. She dismissed it.

"What do you know of it Vic?"

"All I know is that it belonged to a powerful warrior that could destroy anything unpure in their path, but most people were surprised to know that it was a woman and that she was a miko" Victoria explained.

"Yes, if Ivy has been reincarnated then that girl should be able to pull out the sword. That's why you are here Victoria."

Victoria gulped._They will find out that I am Ivy_,she thought,_Then I'll be in trouble._ The others looked at her.

"It will take five days for us to get there." Kurama said.

"Exactly why we need you to go now."

Everyone looked at him.

"The army that had killed Yoko and Ivy is heading that way. They want the sword."

"Shit!" Yelled an angry Yusuke

/ _No/_

/ _What Vic?_/

/ _You remember…/_

/ _yeah, no need to explain. I heard him/_

_/ good/_

_/ I will not let them get my sword/_

"Vic? Are you okay?"

"yeah, I was just thinking"

"Now, head out!" shouted Koenma.

One by one they left. Victoria looked back.

"Koenma, be sure not to tell anyone that I am Ivy. Not until the right time." she said.

Without waiting for a reply, she left. Koenma shook his head. He knew that they would find out soon. Ivy would once again see Yoko.

/ _Hey Vic?_/

/ _What Ivy?_/

/ _I sense Yoko somewhere_/

/ _I did too_/

/ _So go and find him_/

Vic didn't answer.Ivy was still trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't answer. They started heading toward Miko's Cave to get the legendary sword.

/ _Ivy?_/

/ _yes?_/

/ _what will happen when I get the sword?_/

/ _I will take over your body, you'll go to spirit world, and Koenma will make you a ferry-girl. He and I already worked it out._/

/ _Okay, thank you._/

Ivy didn't answer. She was caught up in a memory of when she had met Yoko.

_Flashback_

_She was running through the forest faster then wind. Her father was behind her, screaming death threats. She could stand it. He had treated her the wrong way and she was now running for her life._

_Suddenly, she hit someone. She looked up._

_"Now, where's a girl doing running through a forest like this?"_

_"Please help me," she pleaded, "My father's out to kill me!"_

_He looked at her as if she was crazy. Her father came out of the forest holding a sword and growling._

_"Get back here girl!"_

_She screamed and dived behind him._

_"Leave me alone!"_

_The man looked at her father and then back at her._

_"What has he done?"_

_"Almost destroyed my entire family and tried to kill me"_

_Her father took a step forward, but then stopped in fear. He started backing up and ran far away from the two. The man turned around._

_"Now, what is your name?"_

_"Ivy, what's yours?"  
_

_"Yoko Kurama"_

_She jumped back in fear._

_"Don't worry, I won't harm you. I actually have a bit of an honor code."_

_End Flash Back_

_Two Days Later_

They only had been traveling for two days and Kuwabara had already been knocked out fifteen times……all by Vic. Kurama was becoming restless, well, Yoko mostly, but still.

"How much longer?" asked Kuwabara for what seemed to be the sixteenth time.

"Three days baka"

Five minutes later he asked again and Kurama had to hold her back from killing him. She pulled away blushing. _Why does he make me feel this way? I'm Yokos' and Yokos' only._

_Two days later_

Now, they were almost there. Kuwabara was out again (thanks to Vic). Vic was a little nervous, but she dismissed it. Kurama looked at her as she stared up into the night sky. The wind seemed to blow around her as a shield. He walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"No lying"

"Fine. I'm wondering why Koenma chose me and not anyone else"

"Maybe you look like her too much."

She said nothing and got up.

"Get the others now, part of the enemy is coming"

Hiei (who was listening the whole time) got up and woke the two lazy bums.They got up and ready. Crashes echoed through the forest, scaring the hell out of Kuwabara. Vic started glowing, startling the others.

They came out of the forest, stomping and growling.The detectives split up to fight. Leaving Vic to handle the leader, the one who had murdered them. The glowing around her became brighter.

"Die you shithead die! **_Purity Blast_**!"

They were killed almost instantly. They others looked at her in surprise as she fell into Kurama's arms. She was out cold, exhusted (sp?) from using too much power. Kurama looked down at her. For once, she had a peaceful look on her face.

"What happened?" (guess who……..that's right, Kuwabara)

Her hand started to twitch and she opened her eyes.

"dumbass, what do you think happened?"

"Ummmm, you died?"

"Wrong answer shithead!"

That word brought back memories, memories of a battle with the dog demons.

_Flashback_

_They were closing in and everyone was out of energy. Yoko and Ivy were almost the only ones standing._

_"They're coming in again!" shouted Kuronue_

_"Shut up"(Ivy can tell anyone to shut up)_

_They were coming closer. Ivy started glowing._

_"Die shitheads die! **White Oak Revelution**!" also called Pure Oak Leaves. They explode on contact_

_Every dog demon was finally dead. Yoko sensed something and ran off. Ivy ran after him a few moments later._

_End Flashback_

"You've got to stop calling people shithead you shithead"

"don't talk about yourself baka!"

o.O (that does look like Kuwabara's face!)

Vic said nothing more and walked off. They were almost there now and she was close to killing Kuwabara. They soon passed a cave. Vic stopped before they could get into the forest again. She turned around and headed for it. The others followed, knowing that this was it. Ivy was to be revealed soon.

_End Chapter_

Black Spell: Hey, sorry the journey was so short, but it was the only way to make this chapter longer.

Yusuke: great

Black Spell: shut up shithead

Yusuke: why are you saying that

Black Spell: I watched Secret Window last night

Yusuke: oh, where's Kurama?

Black Spell: Don't know. Ivy is revealed in the next chapter! R&R bye!


	4. The Sword and Ivy

Kitsune Love

Black Spell: Hey people!

Kurama: o.o

Black Spell: I didn't scare you

Kurama: I'm afraid not

Black Spell: oh well

Yusuke: I thought you were going to cuss again

Black Spell: shut up, do the disclaimer George

George: Black Spell does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but she does own the new characters and the plot

Black Spell: good giraffe. The key is in the last chapter

Last Time 

_"You've got to stop calling people shithead you shithead"_

_"don't talk about yourself baka!"_

_o.O (that does look like Kuwabara's face!)_

_Vic said nothing more and walked off. They were almost there now and she was close to killing Kuwabara. They soon passed a cave. Vic stopped before they could get into the forest again. She turned around and headed for it._ _The others followed, knowing that this was it. Ivy was to be revealed soon. _

Chapter 3: The Sword and Ivy

Kurama grabbed Vic's arm to stop her.

"Let go, I must get my sword"

Ivy had broken through and was now controlling Vic's body. Kurama stepped back and let go. He could now feel the power within the cave. They had made it. Miko's Cave was right infront of them.

Vic, or Ivy if you prefer, led the way into the sacred place. It was a long tunnel. Long and dark. Everything he saw scared the hell out of Kuwabara.

"MOMMY!" He screamed as he jumped back and away from a spider web.

"I thought that pure energy from a miko would kill any creature of darkness." stated Yusuke

"Dumbass, if the creature is a creature of darkness, but is like a spider or bat then it won't be harmed." (Vic is smart! .)

"Oh"

Kurama shook his head. He looked up and saw a bright light coming from up ahead. Ivy(Vic) saw it too and started running toward it. They ran after her, but she was faster and they lost sight. Hiei caught up with her easily, but eventually lost her as well. By the time they got there, she was already climbing the steps to retrieve the sword.

/ _Hey Vic _/

/_ yeah?_ /

/ _I'll see you when we return to spirit world_/

/_ okay, I'll be waiting for you_/

She cut the link and looked back.

"This is it. 'Time will be stopped in the outside world and when it resumes all will be the same. One person shall be different.' That's what it says"

Yusuke nodded, "Grab it then"

She smiled and turned back around. The sword, if possible, glowed brighter as she stepped closer. She reached out and the glowing became a blinding light. She grabbed it and like she said, time stopped outside of the cave. A few minutes later the light vanished and there stood Ivy. Beside her was the spirit of Victoria.

"I'll see you guys later!" she said as she left

Kurama looked at Ivy in shock.

"Ivy, it's me, Yoko."

"You're not Yoko. Yoko was a silver kitsune."

After that was said he transformed. Yoko smirked.

"You were saying?"

She said noting, but jumped into his arms. She was laughing.

"How did you..?"

"don't ask"

She nodded and looked at the others.

"So, you guys are the ones Vic was talking about."

Kuwabara looked angry, " How dare you say that! You don't even know what Vic was like!"

"I do know what she's like. I was living in her for fifteen years"

He said nothing. Yoko picked her up bridal style and carried her out. The others followed. They went through the portal and went home.

_Two Hours Later_

They were all in Koenma's office waiting for him to give Vic a trainer. Once he was done she walked to Ivy.

"Thank you for this chance Ivy. I know I'll meet a lot of new people this way. Thank you so much!"

She gave Ivy a hug and walked off. Ivy just shook her head.

"Ivy"

She looked up at teen Koenma, "what"

"are you going to join the team?"

"I guess so"

"good"

He left them to talk.

"Soooo, you were really a kitsune/miko that put your soul into a mortal body and has been searching for him **points at Yoko **for fifteen years?" asked Yusuke

"that sums it up."

Yoko slipped an arm around her. She leaned up against him as Botan came in.

"IVY! YOU'RE HERE!"

By the time that she got all of this out, Ivy was gone. She had ran. (Botan is tooooooo hyper) Everyone else was with her. Botan was confused. They had all gone into the Makai.

_With Everyone Else_

Ivy pulled out her sword and studied it.

"It's been so many years. How did it get there?"

"Most likely Kuronue"

"Oh, I wonder whatever happened to him"

Yoko simply nodded. The others were confused, they didn't know who Kuronue was. Hiei, as usual, didn't show any sign of an emotion. Ivy soon disappeared. In her place was a young teenaged girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Yoko switched into his human form. The girl laughed.

"uh, who are you?" asked Kuwabara

"Idiot, who do you think I am."

He jumped back.

"AHHHHH, Ivy. Why are you like that?"

"It's so I can walk in the human world baka! I'm going to go to Kurama's school"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "You have a thing for being around him, don't you?"

"I don't have a problem with it. She is Yoko's girl."

No one said a thing. Ivy started running and Kurama followed her. She led him into a forest. Right to a certain area. She stopped suddenly.

"This is it. This is where the others were."

He looked around. He could still sense them. If they were dead or alive still, he couldn't tell. Ivy took off running again and stopped at a bloodstained area. At a certain spot and a huge stone. They knew what this place was. People started coming out of the trees with their weapons pointed at the two.

"Who are you?" one asked. The voice was familiar to their ears.

"Kuronue?"

He pulled back his hood, "I ask again, who are you?"

Ivy went to her true form. He stepped back.

"Impossible, you died!"

"Aye, but I threw my soul nto a human body. Her spirit is currently being trained for the position of Ferry-girl."

"Who's he"

"Yoko. He did the same as me except he can't do what I did."

Kuronue nodded and led them to camp.

_End Chapter_

Black Spell: alright! Finished in three days.

Yusuke: isn't that a new record?

Black Spell: yep. It usually takes me about a month to finish it, but not this time!

Kurama: good for you

Ivy: yeah, I was wondering why it wasn't taking long.

Black Spell: well, bye. Don't forget to R&R


	5. Author's note

I am sad to say tah tthese stories have been put on hold:

Cold Hearts  
Love on Ice (for a while)  
Kitsune Love  
Days at Hogwarts  
New Enemy, New Allies  
Playing with Fire  
Realms of Mystery  
The House of Applesauce

Sorry, I can't find the documents holding these and my other computer is down.

Thanks for your cooperation!

Black Spell


End file.
